FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to peptides having inhibiting activity on peptidyl transferase and otherwise capable of inhibiting bacterial ribosomal activity. Thus, the three 5-mer and 8-mer peptides disclosed find use as synthetic antibiotics.